OS SweetSour Accidentally in Love (Adrinette)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Si la vida te da limones, bebe limonada...y enamórate de la chica que la vende?.


Dos semanas después de que Adrien decidió mudarse a su nueva casa, notó que había un stand de limonada fuera de esta, justo al otro lado de la calle. Vio por las cortinas cuando los vecinos y las personas en sus bicicletas saludaban a la chica a cargo.

Fascinado por la perfecta figura ante sus ojos, de inmediato tomó su billetera y fue hacia ella.

Llegó al stand en unos cuantos pasos, y la chica quien estaba sentada alzó la mirada ante sus pasos.

Sonriendo, su cabello brillante saltó al mover la cabeza, "Hola! Ten un vaso de limonada por solo 7 dólares!"

La chica era tan hermosa y adorable que Adrien ignoró que eran 7 dólares por un vaso de limonada. Sacó el dinero y se lo extendió con una sonrisa. Adrien la vio verter la limonada helada en un vaso descartable.

"No quieres el vaso de regreso, verdad?" preguntó, solo para asegurarse.

"No. Es por eso que son descartables, así las personas pueden irse sin tener que terminar la limonada aquí." La chica dijo, sonriéndole. Adrien asintió, encontrando adorable el entusiasmo de la chica. Y de hecho eso, le hizo algo difícil irse – era como decirle adiós a un cachorrito – y a regañadientes cruzó la pista a su casa.

7 dólares por esa deliciosa limonada era definitivamente algo que valía la pena al final del día.

Una semana después, durante la tarde del sábado cuando Adrien regresó a casa del super, vio el stand de limonada nuevamente. De inmediato su humor se aligeró y dejó sus bolsas dentro antes de sacar su billetera de su bolsillo. La chica que atendía era adorable y su limonada era increíble, así que Adrien no quería perderse de esa perfecta combinación.

"Regresaste," la pelinegra dijo al verlo, sonriendo. Adrien devolvió la sonrisa y extendió el dinero.

Recibió su vaso de limonada y dio un sorbo, "Qué le pones? Sabe tan bien."

La chica rió, "Nada raro, los ingredientes normales para limonadas."

"No es cierto, hay algo más aquí. Las limonadas normales no saben así de bien." Adrien bebió más hasta terminarlo, sintiéndose completamente refrescado. "Me das otro?"

"Wow, te gustó tanto?" la chica parecía sorprendida y halagada al mismo tiempo, sirviendo otro vaso. Adrien le dio otros 7 dólares y trató de no pensar en el hecho de que había gastado 21 dólares en solo dos días. La chica lo vio beber la limonada, descansando el mentón en sus manos, luciendo sorprendida.

Cuando Adrien terminó, sonrió parpadeando como si estuviera en trance. "Sabe tan bien~"

La pelinegra se sonrojó, "Gracias."

Adrien vio a la adorable chica por un momento antes de preguntar, "Cuántos años tienes? Por qué atiendes este stand? No es que me queje, claro – pero es mi primera vez viendo algo así en vivo."

Y eso se ganó una adorable risa. "Tengo 19."

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron grandes, sorprendido, "19?! Es en serio?!"

La chica ladeó la cabeza, "Por qué? Luzco mayor?"

"No, claro que no- es solo que...wow...pensé que tenías 16, o 15...te ves tan joven."

La chica volvió a reír, "Gracias, supongo?"

"Pero por qué un stand de limonada? Te has graduado ya?" Adrien preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí," asintió, "Pero me ofrezco de voluntaria cada semana en un pequeño refugio de animales. Hago esto para donar el dinero al refugio para que los animales tengan una mejor calidad de vida."

De súbito, el precio de la limonada tuvo sentido, y Adrien asintió sintiendo que su corazón se volvía cálido. Ella era adorable y una buena persona. Tal perfección no podía ser real. "Es amable de tu parte."

La pelinegra bajó la mirada sonriendo tímidamente, y preguntó, "Qué hay de ti? Cuántos años tienes?"

"Cumpliré 25 este año," Adrien respondió, "Trabajo en una firma contable. Es un trabajo algo aburrido."

"Bueno, eso solo indica que eres una persona inteligente." La menor respondió, sonriéndole. "Gracias por comprar la limonada."

"No hay problema," Adrien sonrió, pero dudó en despedirse por un momento, "La verdad, si bajas el precio, creo que podrías conseguir más clientes. Y diles a dónde va el dinero, así regresarán más."

Hubo un brillo en los ojos de la chica y sonrió con astucia. "Cuánto tiempo crees que vengo haciendo esto?"

De súbito, Adrien se sorprendió ante la picardía, y algo ido logró musitar, "No lo sé."

"He estado en esto quizá desde hace dos años. Puede que no lo sepas pero tengo muchos clientes. No sé por qué pero siempre regresan aun cuando no les he dicho a dónde va el dinero. Supongo que les gusta mucho la limonada."

'O les gustas tú', Adrien casi dijo, pero se calló.

"He incrementado los precios con los meses. Empecé con tres dólares porque no sabía si mi limonada era lo buena suficiente para valer más que eso. Es decir, después de todo, es solo limonada." La pelinegra tomó el mantel en donde sus manos descansaban. "Pero a las personas les gustó. Tengo clientes frecuentes. Regresan aun si un solo vaso está 7 dólares. Debo sentirme mal por venderlos a ese precio?"

"No creo que se enojen si supieran lo que haces con ello," Adrien sonrió, y la menor regresó el gesto. Podía sentir el calor sobre su espalda mientras seguía de pie contra el sol, y suspiró. "Bueno, debo irme. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

"Entiendo, fue agradable conversar contigo." La chica estiró la mano, y pausó, "No me has dicho tu nombre."

"Adrien, Adrien Agreste," respondió, "Y el tuyo?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien siguió regresando al stand cada vez que lo veía puesto. Sabía que estaba drenando su billetera y estaba cerca de quedarse sin efectivo hasta su siguiente salario pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en Marinette le atraía. Había un encanto en la chica que sabía que era lo que hacía que los demás siguieran regresando.

A cierto punto, Marinette trató de darle limonada gratis, y cuando él se negó, empezó con los descuentos. La pelinegra dijo que se sentía mal por hacer que Adrien gastara tanto, pero Adrien le había dicho que no había problema porque:

1.- La limonada era muy buena.

2.- Era por una buena causa.

Tenía conversaciones con Marinette que recordaba aun hasta dormirse. La menor era sorprendente, tenía una gran personalidad y hacía buenas limonadas. Le asustaba lo perfecta que encontraba a Marinette, y le asustaba aún más cuando se dio cuenta que su atracción por la apariencia adorable de la chica se había convertido en algo más.

Marinette tenía 19 años.

Claro, no era tan pequeña como Adrien pensó pero...aun así.

Diecinueve era una edad muy tierna.

Para él.

Marinette todavía era considerada una adolescente y Adrien ya tenía 25. No había oportunidad de que hubiera algo entre ellos, y por eso seguía recordándoselo cada vez que ella reía o hacía algo que él consideraba adorable.

Por ello, se hizo creer que Marinette quizá tenía novia o novio o crush o lo que sea y que no estaba interesado en un adulto que gastaba dinero en su limonada.

Pensar así le ayudaba. Y seguía haciéndolo porque no quería arruinar la dulce e inocente amistad que había nacido entre ellos.

Hasta que un día llovió.

En la ciudad a la que Adrien se había mudado, siempre hacia calor. A veces había una brisa fresca, pero aparte de eso, nada. Cierto día en particular, había empezado a lloviznar y estuvo algo sorprendido, pero por muy ligero que había empezado todo, la lluvia cayó con más fuerza.

Estuvo por abrir los ojos y siguió relajándose en el sofá cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Había comprado limonada ese día – y con un jadeo, Adrien saltó y se puso los zapatos. Tal como había pensado, en cuanto abrió la puerta, vio a Marinette apresuradamente reuniendo todo, empapada.

Corriendo y casi resbalando, le dijo que tomara los vasos, la caja de dinero y corriera a su casa. Marinette obedeció, colocando todo en una caja mientras Adrien rápidamente quitaba el anuncio, sintiendo que cada porción de su ropa se mojaba. Parpadeó y alejó su húmedo cabello, llevando la mesa.

Jadeó cuando dejó todo en su jardín. Alzó la mirada hacia Marinette temblando en la puerta, aun sujetando todo y luciendo como cachorrita mojada. Sintió un apretón en el corazón ante la lastimera imagen; Adrien hizo que la chica entrara, tomó las cosas y las dejó en el counter de la cocina. Marinette se quitó los zapatos y se quedó quieta, abrazándose.

"Estás bien?"

"S-sí. Es solo que fue...inesperado." Marinette respondió, sus húmedos flequillos casi cubrían sus ojos.

"Lo sé. Yo también me sorprendí pero luego recordé que tienes el stand," Adrien pasó una mano por su cabello y preguntó, "Qué tan lejos vives?"

"No muy lejos." Marinette respondió, mirando por la ventana. "Puedo irme ahora-"

"Claro que no, estás empapada y todavía está lloviendo. Puedo llevarte en mi auto si quieres irte pero primero debes secarte," Adrien aconsejó, y Marinette se quedó en silencio, mordiendo su labio, "Quédate aquí."

Adrien subió corriendo las escaleras para traer algunas toallas y ropa. Encontró una remera y un chándal. De pronto, se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaría usando ropa interior bajo SU ropa. Alejándose ese pensamiento, regresó al primer piso y le dio las cosas a la chica antes de guiarla al baño. Mientras tanto, él se secó y se cambió de ropa antes de regresar a sala en donde ya estaba la menor.

Como esperaba, era una de las imágenes más adorables que había visto. Su remera negra era grande para la delgada figura y su chándal rozaba el piso cuando caminaba, haciendo que Marinette casi tropezara.

Adrien reprimió la risa y se unió a la menor en el sofá, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba emocionado ya que nunca había imaginado que estarían en esa situación.

Pero la chica parecía triste, Adrien no sabía si era por el incidente mismo o la sorpresa que llegó con ello o el que la lluvia cayó justo cuando tenía el stand puesto.

De cualquier forma, la pelinegra se explicó, "Sabes, había muchas personas en sus jardines. Estaban mirándome, diciéndome 'haz esto', 'haz aquello'...pero ninguno vino a ayudarme. Me sentí muy humillada, de pie ahí guardando todo mientras ellos me veían." Adrien la miró y apretó su hombro, "Siempre charlan conmigo cuando compran mi limonada. Y siempre estaré agradecida con ello pero...supongo que me sorprendí que nadie se preocupara lo suficiente por mí y me ayudara a pesar de siempre conversar conmigo." Marinette alzó la mirada, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, "Excepto tú, claro. Muchas gracias."

"No necesitas agradecérmelo," Adrien apartó la mirada, sintiéndose terrible cuando su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. "Es algo normal." Le echó una mirada, y Marinette estaba sonriendo casi tímidamente, mirando sus manos. Su aliento se quedó en su garganta y maldijo en su mente.

Esto estaba yendo lejos, si seguían en el sofá así...sabía que diría algo que lo delataría.

Poniéndose de pie, preguntó, "Quieres ir a casa? Puedo llevarte."

"Ok." Marinette asintió, también poniéndose de pie. Tomó la caja del counter de la cocina y arrugó la nariz, "Toda esta limonada se echará a perder." Susurró.

Adrien abrió la puerta, poniéndose de los zapatos, diciéndole a Marinette que fuera hacia donde estaba aparcado su auto mientras cerraba la puerta, "Cuando tengas que colocar el stand otra vez, ven a mi casa por la mesa, ok? Oh, y también por tu ropa."

"Ok," Marinette volvió a asentir cerrando la puerta del auto.

El camino fue silencioso y corto. Adrien sabía que Marinette estaba incómoda ante la realización de que los vecinos eran unos imbéciles. Subió el audio a la música para aligerar el ambiente.

Marinette le dijo qué ruta tomar, y pronto, Adrien llegó a una casa con un bonito jardín. Lucía como el tipo de casa que esperaba en la que ella viviera, y sonrió ante esto.

Justo cuando estuvo por girar hacia ella, se congeló cuando sintió un suave beso siendo depositado en su mejilla.

"Gracias," Marinette susurró al retroceder, "Fuiste el único que me ayudó. Nunca podré resarcírtelo. Has sido muy amable conmigo."

"Tonta..." Adrien susurró, sintiendo que el rostro se le sonrojaba por el beso, y no tuvo valor para mirarla a los ojos. "Es solo algo normal." Dijo sintiéndose ridículamente tímido.

De reojo, vio a Marinette sonriendo. Le pidió su celular a Adrien y marcó un número, "Afortunadamente no traje mi celular al stand. Supongo que fue la buena suerte interviniendo en lo malo."

Adrien rió y escuchó a Marinette hablando con la persona a la que había llamado. Terminó la llamada y giró, "Mi mamá saldrá ahora. Um. Gracias otra vez, Adrien."

"No hay problema."

A través de las empañadas ventanas Adrien vio la puerta de la casa abriéndose, y una delgada mujer corrió sosteniendo un paraguas rosado. Marinette abrió la puerta del auto cuando su madre llegó, "Nos vemos la otra semana," apretó el brazo de Adrien, quien asintió y sonrió.

Marinette tomó la caja y salió del auto. Cerró la puerta, y Adrien logró ver la adorable imagen de Marinette y su madre abrazándose bajo el paraguas mientras iban rápido a la casa.

Cuando desaparecieron en la casa, Adrien suspiró, descansando la cabeza contra el asiento. Sus sentimientos por ella estaban haciéndose más fuertes con cada día que pasaba, lo cual era lo último que quería.

Al día siguiente, Adrien tuvo visita. Era Nino, su mejor amigo desde hace años. Nino quien lo había visto en sus peores momentos. Nino quien sabía qué había en su mente con solo mirarlo.

"Estás enamorado, no?"

"No."

"Cielos...quién es?" Nino jadeó, tomándolo por los hombros. Adrien gruñó, zafándose del agarre y dejando las bolsas de comida en el counter. Iban a tener una noche de película celebrando la promoción de Nino en su trabajo. "Vamos!"

"No puedo decirte."

"Por qué no?!" Nino jadeó, luciendo ofendido. "Viejo, quién soy para ti?"

Adrien gruñó, cayendo en el sofá. Su mejor amigo se unió a él y lo miró hasta que cedió, "Es una chica. La acabo de conocer. Hace poco."

Nino soltó un casi grito, "Ya han conversado? Le has dicho que te gusta?"

"Claro que no!" Adrien lo miró enojado, cruzándose de brazos, girando hacia el sofá, "No puedo decirle. Ella no siente lo mismo."

Su mejor amigo viró los ojos de forma dramática, "Eso es lo que dices de cada persona que te gusta sin siquiera decirles lo que sientes. No seas ridículo. Nunca sabrás-"

"Tiene 19 años."

Nino pareció ahogarse y Adrien volvió a gruñir avergonzado y aferrándose al cojín del sofá, escondiendo su rostro y sin querer ver la reacción del otro.

"No, espera..." Adrien sintió que el cojín era retirado de su sonrojado rostro. "Solo estoy sorprendido. Es la primera vez que te gusta alguien de esa edad. Recuerdas cuando tuviste un crush con alguien ligeramente mayor que tú?"

"Por última vez, no sabía que tenía casi 40 años! Parecía de mi edad, ok?"

"Ya, pero aun así."

"Y eso fue...hace como 5 años."

Nino ondeó la mano y regresó a su conversación original. "Cómo la conociste? Ves a muchas personas a diario, por qué te enamoraste de ella?"

"No me enamoré de ella," Adrien se sonrojó, golpeando a su amigo, "Ella...tiene un stand de limonada, justo al otro la-"

"Oh cielos...un stand de limonada?!" Nino gritó esta vez, y Adrien se sonrojó más, cayendo del lado en el sofá y enterrando su rostro en otro cojín, "Viejo tienes que declarártele! Ha de ser muy adorable! Un stand de limonada~"

"Declararme? Estás loco. Sal de mi casa. Ni siquiera acepto del todo que me gusta!" su voz salió amortiguada, y Nino lo zarandeó con pasión.

"Por favor, hazlo. Tienes que decírselo!"

"Y que me rechace?" Adrien se irguió y Nino cayó al sofá, "No le gusto!"

"Cómo sabes?!" Nino le gritó, irguiéndose otra vez. Ambos se miraron y Nino esperó en silencio a que Adrien respondiera. "Ya entendí. No has notado nada que te diga que no le gustas, entonces por qué estás tan en contra?"

Adrien suspiró, subiendo las piernas en el sofá y descansando el mentón en sus rodillas. Su mejor amigo se acurrucó a su lado y él gruñó, empujándolo juguetonamente antes de hablar. "Porque tiene 19 años. Supongo que me preocupa porque nunca me ha gustado alguien tan joven como ella."

"Ni siquiera es tanta la diferencia. Si es lo madura suficiente entonces todo bien," Nino le aseguró antes de pausar. "Es madura, no?"

"Sí." Adrien asintió, "Tiene una vibra madura en ella. Y habla de sus pasiones y metas a futuro y todas son cosas realistas e interesantes. Estuve impresionado. Sabes por qué tiene ese stand de limonada?" preguntó, "Para poder donar los ingresos a un refugio de animales donde es voluntaria."

Nino se derritió e hizo sonidos de llanto. Adrien viró los ojos y empujó el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

"Es a-do-ra-ble! No puedo creer que sea real!" Nino sentenció, "De normal odio a los adolescentes pero ella me gusta para ti. Necesitas decírselo."

Sintiendo que su humor mejoraba, tomó su celular y le enseñó a su amigo una foto de Marinette que había tomado en una de sus conversaciones en el stand de limonada.

Nino jadeó al ver la foto – la hermosa pelinegra estaba haciendo la señal de la paz con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

"Wow..."

"Lo sé..."

"Wow..."

"Lo sé." Repitió.

Nino parpadeó varias veces, y Adrien rió. La aprobación de su mejor amigo le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

La siguiente vez que vio a Marinette, cuatro días después del incidente de la lluvia. Ayudó a la chica a poner el stand. Después de hacer su usual compra, giró para regresar a su casa pero Marinette sujetó su muñeca.

"A dónde vas?"

"Oh," Adrien parpadeó, "Es solo que-um..."

Marinette se sonrojó un poco, alejando su mano, "Lo siento. A veces estoy algo aburrida. Puedes irte si estás ocupado. Traje mi celular hoy."

Adrien, en un día normal, habría dicho 'no, me quedaré', pero ese día...recordó la insistencia de Nino y su 'cómo sabes que no siente lo mismo por ti?', y decidió hacer algo diferente.

"Sí. Estoy algo ocupado. Lo siento."

Vio la reacción de Marinette – sus ojos abriéndose un poco, sus labios separándose y la forma en la que asintió. Se despidió con la mano de la chica y caminó a su casa, sintiéndose culpable pero sabiendo que tenía que seguir con su pequeño test.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se asomó por las cortinas y trató de enterrar la vergüenza que sentía.

Marinette descansó el mentón en la mesa, con un puchero en los labios, luciendo como un cachorrito ignorado mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la superficie. Adrien tenía que admitir, la reacción era más de lo que había esperado. Trató de convencerse que era obvio porque la chica estaba aburrida, que no tenía con quien hablar y porque hacía calor. Pero entonces vio a Marinette alzar la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que la pelinegra estaba mirando a su puerta, como si fuera a abrirse en cualquier segundo.

Dejando la ventana, Adrien suspiró y se sentó en su sofá, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que estaba cerca de decirle a Marinette lo que sentía por ella, y se dio cuenta que quizá era para mejor. Podía ser rechazado y seguir con su vida, o pasar cada minuto pensando en ella e imaginando escenarios en los cuales estaban juntos.

Antes de que Marinette se fuera, Adrien abrió la puerta principal y habló, "Espera, te entregaré la ropa que dejaste la otra vez."

La chica asintió y esperó. Cuando Adrien regresó con la ropa, Marinette aceptó, pausó y habló, "Tengo sentimientos por ti."

Los labios de Adrien se separaron, y no pudo moverse.

La pelinegra respiró hondo y siguió, "Tengo estos sentimientos desde el primer día que nos vimos. Yo...yo sé que puede que tú no sientas lo mismo, porque eres mayor y más maduro y quizá no quieres salir con una adolescente, pero...tenía que decírtelo porque...porque está haciéndose más y más pesado callarlo." Volvió a tomar aire. "Y ni siquiera he vivido mucho tiempo, pero he conocido a muchas personas malas y he visto cosas terribles pasar. Sé que todas las personas que compran mi limonada son buenas, porque están dispuestos a pagar tanto solo por un vaso...pero tú...es solo...eres...demasiado bueno. Tienes un buen corazón y...bueno, siempre compras limonada. Siempre. Y me ayudaste cuando llovió y siempre preguntas cómo estuvo mi día y si necesito algo. Incluso me compraste un ventilador de batería para no sentir calor. Y notaste que mis flequillos se adherían a mi frente y me diste un clip para alejarlos de mi rostro," la chica estaba sonrojada, jugando con los dedos, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

Adrien tragó en seco, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado, y Marinette siguió.

"Yo...de verdad me gustas. Me encanta todo de ti...estoy tan agradecida que te hayas mudado aquí. Es como que...conocerte...ha sido lo mejor que ha podido pasarme."La menor caminó hacia a él y tomó sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos, "Es solo que tengo que decirte esto. No sé tú pero esto es lo que siento."

Adrien, en un rápido movimiento, sujetó sus mejillas y la besó. Marinette jadeó contra sus labios y se aferró a su ropa. El mayor se alejó un poco y susurró, "No tienes idea de lo mucho que tú también me gustas, Marinette. Es solo que no quería decírtelo porque sentía que arruinaría nuestra amistad y pensé que eso era todo lo que querías...que fuéramos amigos."

Marinette se sonrojó, moviendo la cabeza y mirándolo con ojos brillantes, "Quiero que seas mucho más para mí. Prometo que nuestra diferencia de edad no se interpondrá, no es nada grande."

"Lo sé, al principio dudé pero eres madura e inteligente y...eres todo lo perfecto de este mundo así que sé que funcionará." Adrien sonrió, incapaz de creer que esto era real. Sus acciones habían hecho que ella sintiera atracción por él, y estaba sorprendido con solo pensarlo. Marinette le sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo cuando volvieron a besarse. La pelinegra era algo más baja que él y encajaba perfecto en su cuerpo; era mucho mejor que todos esos escenarios que revoloteaban en su mente.

Pausó, su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente cuando preguntó sin aliento, "Serías mi novia?"

"Sí," Marinette respondió, rió adorablemente antes de que sus labios se unieran por tercera vez, suave y gentil. Cuando se apartaron, Adrien vio a la hermosa chica que ahora era suya. Marinette era tan inocente, tan preciada, tan amable...y sabía que desde ahora su deber era proteger esa perfecta pureza. Y cumpliría ese deber sin importar qué.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, con Marinette Dupain-Cheng en sus brazos, que mudarse a ese lugar había sido definitivamente una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado.

Así que, si la vida te da limones, bebe limonada...y enamórate de la chica que la vende.

Fin


End file.
